K-ink
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Alfred debe tatuarse lo que sea como penitencia por perder una apuesta con su equipo de fútbol, pero el tatuador que escogió no parecer estar de acuerdo con la idea. /UkUS
1. Chapter 1

**K-ink-** Uhuru-Chan

...ejem... tantos meses sin pasar por este fandom, ¿no? jeje :'D

Pues adivinen qué... ¡No tengo trabajo otra vez! Soy libre nuevamente skdhgfjskafgjsa tengo tiempo para escribir (pero estoy buscando otro)

Ok, más explicación abajo, lean si quieren, es una ofrenda de paz.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje grosero, mi estupidez en acción, sexo... creo? quizás? diferencia de edad.

 ***K por Kirkland, Ink = tinta en inglés. K-ink… kink significa fetiche askldfhs.**

* * *

Alfred venía de una familia muy tradicional y cristiana, y se encontraba algo indeciso con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su padre le iba a dar con la correa cuando se enterara, y seguro su madre lloraría por días, contándole a todo el mundo que su bebé era un delincuente cualquiera… tal y como habían hecho con Matt cuando se dejó el pelo largo y comenzó a ser amigo de gente _colorida_. Alfred aún recordaba el hecho y tenía escalofríos.

Pero él era un hombre de palabra, y había perdido una apuesta contra su equipo de fútbol americano del colegio. Apostaron sobre una de las chicas, una de las más nerds. Alfred fue el único que apostó que la chica continuaría virgen después de la fiesta en la casa de Ivan, pero al final la tipa no puedo resistirse a los encantos de Antonio y terminó acostándose con él… y dejándose grabar. La chica quedó con el corazón roto al descubrir que todo era una farsa, y Alfred quedó aún peor al quedar a disposición de lo que sea que sus amigos decidieran que debía hacer como pago.

Y habían decidido que debía tatuarse algo, no importaba qué (gracias a algún ser divino y misericordioso que no les dio una idea).

Así era como Alfred se encontraba en una de las calles que los fenómenos solían frecuentar, llena de tiendas de música pesada, de tiendas de anime, sex shops, y tiendas de perforaciones y tatuajes, entre otras. El americano tragó saliva y se aventuró hacia una de las tiendas, a pesar de que el nombre no le daba la más mínima confianza; _K-ink_.*

El interior estaba lleno de posters y fotografías de tatuajes, la música (o ruido, como lo calificaría Alfred) estaba a todo volumen, había un tipo de cabello blanco tras el mostrador, leyendo una revista que parecía ser pornográfica, también había un par de personas extrañas esperando en los asientos.

-Um, disculpa.

Alfred se acercó al tipo del mostrador, quien no levantó su mirada, respondiéndole con un ruido.

-Quiero hacerme un tatuaje.

-No me digas.

El americano frunció el ceño y tocó la campanilla sobre el mesón, exaltando al maleducado punk, y haciendo que una voz en la habitación del fondo gritara "¡Gilbert!"

-¡Nada, cejas! –Contestó Gilbert, bajando su revista. –Mira, niño, aún no se desocupa el tarado que tatúa, así que espera en silencio o vete a la mierda.

El punk volvió a prestar atención a su revista y Alfred no tuvo más opción que esperar en uno de los asientos, ya que supuso que no sería una buena impresión para su futuro tatuador el golpear al cajero. Pasó aproximadamente una hora y media hasta que finalmente salió una chica con las mejillas algo rojas y los ojos aguados, como si hubiese estado lagrimeando.

Si el dibujito era muy doloroso, entonces Alfred prefería que sus amigos lo castigaran de cualquier estúpida manera en el colegio.

La chica se marchó junto a las dos personas que estaban esperándola y unos minutos después salió un rubio con un mohicano de la habitación. El pálido hombre, quien Alfred supuso era el tatuador, estaba lleno de piercings y tatuajes, vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla negra sin mangas, debajo una camiseta con una frase obscena y un par de pantalones cuadrille que parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento de lo ajustados que eran.

Y sus cejas eran enormes.

-Hey.

Alfred miró al tipo a los ojos, dejando de prestarle atención a las monstruosidades en su frente. El rubio levantó una de sus frondosas cejas.

-¿Vas a entrar o qué?

-S-sí.

El americano se levantó y siguió al británico (que tenía un lindo acento, por cierto) hacia adentro de la habitación. El lugar era distinto a la parte frontal del local, con paredes blancas y luz del mismo tono, un sillón reclinable al medio, una silla a su lado, a un costado una mesa llena de objetos, un mueble de varios cajones con una radio encima y un lavamanos.

-Primerizo, ¿no? –Preguntó el tatuador, lavándose las manos y manipulando una aguja y una… cosa-herramienta. Alfred asintió, sacándose su inseparable chaqueta de cuero café para dejarla sobre el sillón. -¿Tienes algo en mente o quieres ver los diseños?

-Cualquier mierda está bien, no me interesa, preferiría algo pequeño. –Murmuró con molestia el americano, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba realmente jodido. Sus padres le colgarían de los boxers en el mástil de la bandera que tenían en el antejardín.

-¿Perdón?

El inglés detuvo sus acciones para mirar a Alfred con detención. ¿Este niñato venía a su tienda a tomarle el pelo?

-Sólo debo tatuarme algo por una apuesta, ni siquiera me gustan estas manchas.

El inglés dejó la aguja sobre la mesa con violencia, haciendo tintinear los demás instrumentos.

-Fuera de aquí.

El tatuador se cruzó de brazos y le miró con rabia, esperando que se marchara. Alfred no podía creer que le estuviera echando de la nada, ¡encima le iba a pagar y todo!

-DEBO llegar con un tatuaje el lunes, ¿no tienes imaginación o qué? Sólo dibuja lo que sea, viejo.

-No voy a tatuar a un maldito mocoso de mierda por un capricho. Esto es algo serio, ¿entiendes? –El tipo suspiró y miró hacia la puerta abierta, notando que no había más clientes. –Vuelve cuando te salgan pelos en las bolas, ¿sí? No me interesa tatuar a un niñato.

Alfred se sonrojó y se puso de pie, tomando la hebilla de sus pantalones, luciendo indignado.

-¡Tengo las bolas bastante peludas! ¡Qué mierda, viejo!

-No quiero verlas.

-¡Sólo hazme un maldito tatuaje y ya!

-Se acabó.

El inglés se puso de pie, lo sacó a empujones de la habitación y cerró la puerta, haciéndole notar a Alfred que era bastante fortachón a pesar de su tamaño. Gilbert los miró con curiosidad desde su asiento, cerrando la revista por un momento.

-Oye esp- ¡Mi chaqueta está adentro, cejón!

-Oh, no otra vez, Arthur. –Advirtió Gilbert.

-Sí otra vez, Arthur. –Contestó el inglés, abriendo la puerta brevemente para lanzar la chaqueta hacia su dueño.

-¡No creas que me rendiré tan fácil! ¡Tienes que tatuarme!

La única respuesta fue el volumen de la música incrementándose a un nivel insoportable. Alfred bufó una última vez y le levantó el dedo medio a Gilbert, quien reía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Malditos fenómenos.

El americano se marchó dando zancadas, sintiéndose completamente humillado. Al llegar a su casa ignoró a sus padres y se encerró en su habitación, rechazando incluso la cena que su madre le llevó unas horas más tarde.

Oh, pero el estúpido de… ¿Arthur? Sí, Arthur, tendría que soportarlo hasta que le hiciera el maldito tatuaje, aunque fuese lo último que Alfred F. Jones lograra en su desgraciada vida, el punto es que lo lograría. Era una promesa.

.

* * *

Será una historia corta, ¿si? Algo ligero, porque soy un asco actualizando.

Mis excusas por mi ausencia: Me fui del fandom, JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Not sorry. (Volví a mi fandom original, Yu-gi-oh! por estúpido que sea imaginarme en eso, y también por culpa de OPM, el SaiGenos, oh, dulce manjar)

Nunca pensé que pasaría? pero pasó. Aunque aún me sale escribir y dibujar a estos dos, por costumbre, supongo. Hoy tenía ganas de escribirlos y fue hermoso, pero son las 3 am y no puedo seguir, así que lo dividiré.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

K-ink –Uhuru-chan

 **Abriré el** **tumblr** que dije que haría hace como 8 meses skadfsd para que me manden mensajes de odio y por si **quieren pedirme que escriba algo,** un par de ideas no me vendrían mal :* dejaré el link en mi perfil.

Capítulo 2

Arthur estaba tomándose un descanso en una de las bancas fuera de su tienda. Había conseguido hacerse famoso por sus diseños en internet cuando aún era un adolescente, y unos años después logró juntar el suficiente dinero como para poder establecerse en un local, y ahora era incluso más popular que antes, por lo que había días en los que debía tatuar sin parar, excepto cuando alguno de los clientes decidía tomar un descanso, luego de sentirse muy adolorido.

El inglés exhaló el humo por la nariz, haciéndolo lucir como una especie de dragón malhumorado, y se sentía como uno luego de ver un par de reconocibles zapatillas deportivas frente a sus bototos.

-Un poco de dinero no le viene mal a nadie, viejo.

-Estoy en mi descanso, niño. –Respondió Arthur, llevándose el cigarrillo a sus perforados labios.

-No soy un niño, -refutó Alfred, cruzándose de brazos.- cumplí dieciocho en julio.

-¿Pensé que los americanos se volvían adultos a los 21?

-¡Y ustedes a los dieciocho! –Exclamó, señalándolo con un dedo.- Apuesto que no te considerabas un niño a mi edad.

Arthur le miró a la cara con aburrimiento y luego volvió a bajar su cabeza para apoyarla en su brazo izquierdo. Alfred se sentó a su lado, ganándose un gruñido por parte del mayor. Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente el inglés terminó su cigarro y lo apagó en la suela de su bota, la cual estaba llena de marcas de quemaduras.

-No deberías hacer caso a tus amigos. –Murmuró Kirkland, relamiéndose los labios y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Alfred elevó ambas cejas, pestañeándole en silencio y pensando en que el color de sus ojos era poco común. –Te vas a arrepentir, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Suenas como un anciano.

Arthur rió brevemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el piso. –Supongo que podría decirse que lo soy.

-No tienes más de treinta, ¿verdad?

-Joder. –El inglés se pasó la mano derecha por entre sus cabellos, aun sonriendo. –Tengo veinticinco, no me ayudes tanto.

-Te ves joven. –Respondió Alfred, sonriéndole y cruzando sus dedos sobre su regazo. –Parece que eres más agradable después de fumar.

-Hablarme bonito no hará que te tatúe.

Arthur se puso de pie, estirándose como un gato y haciendo que su camisa se levantara, dejando ver su abdomen lleno de diseños que Alfred no pudo distinguir bien. Debía usar lentes, pero nunca los traía puestos, se sentía feo cuando se colocaba las gafas.

-¿Puedo ver tus dibujos?

El inglés suspiró y se encaminó hacia su local, sintiendo los pasos del menor detrás de él.

-Me seguirás de todos modos.

Alfred pasó a su lado, sonriéndole radiante mientras se adentraba en la tienda. Arthur bufó, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con un suave tintineo de la campana en la cima. Alfred pensó que lo haría entrar a la sala donde trabajaba, pero en vez de ello abrió una puerta al otro lado del mesón de atención, que por cierto se encontraba vacío en aquel momento.

-Gilbert salió con su novia. –Informó Arthur al notarlo mirar la silla desocupada.

-Oh. Tampoco quería verlo, es un bastardo.

El inglés asintió, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara en la habitación. Primero era una especie de sala de estar, pero pequeña. Había un sofá y dos sillones individuales con una mesa de café en medio del lugar, y un par de plantas adornando las esquinas. El menor cruzó el siguiente umbral para encontrarse con una larga habitación de paredes tapizadas en posters. Había un closet junto a un mueble lleno de libros, justo frente a un espejo algo sucio, que estaba sobre una cómoda llena de distintos objetos. En el rincón más alejado, junto a la ventana, había una cama individual con las sábanas prolijamente dobladas.

-Siéntate si quieres.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Ahorro dinero. –Dijo Arthur, revolviendo un cajón lleno de papeles y cuadernos. –El local era bastante grande. Así sólo pago un alquiler.

-¿Tienes una cocina? -Alfred miró alrededor, no logrando encontrar nada.

-Hay una habitación junto al baño que al parecer era para usarse como bodega. –Contó Arthur, acercándose a Alfred con un gordo cuaderno en sus delgadas manos. –Pero la uso de cocina, aunque no tiene ventanas y es algo molesto cuando las cosas se me quedan por mucho tiempo en el horno. Han llamado a los bomberos un par de veces.

-Eso se oye peligroso. - El americano le miró con las cejas alzadas, recibiendo el cuaderno. Su madre era una excelente cocinera, por lo que no podía imaginarse que alguien fuese tan desastroso como para que tuvieran que llegar los bomberos.

-No creo que te vaya a gustar ninguno. –Comentó Arthur, ignorando la advertencia del menor. Camino hacia su cama y se echó descuidadamente. –Te ves como el tipo de persona que se tatuaría la "rayas y estrellas" junto a un águila calva.

-Eso, -Alfred abrió el cuaderno, comenzando a mirar los diseños. –sería bastante genial, de hecho.

-Pfff… no puedes ser más genérico.

-No sé qué significa eso, pero suena a insulto. No seas así, viejo.

El cuaderno era una mezcla extraña de hermosas criaturas fantásticas y monstruos oscuros. Otros eran distintos tipos de caligrafía, símbolos y logos de bandas que Alfred nunca en su vida había escuchado. También había animales normales, varios signos tribales y algunos retratos de actores y cantantes. Los dibujos estaban realizados con tantos detalles y precisión que uno no pensaría que habían sido producto de las dos manos que en ese momento se encontraban encendiendo un cigarro.

-¡Esto es genial!

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó Arthur con tono monótono, mirando el techo.

-¡Todos! Son perfectos, yo no puedo dibujar ni un palo, viejo.

-No es nada… -Balbuceó el inglés, exhalando humo por sus labios entreabiertos. El acto se veía extrañamente elegante, pensó Alfred, como en las películas antiguas, de esas en blanco y negro. –Me falta mejorar, he estado estancado por mucho tiempo en lo mismo.

-¿¡EH!?

El americano se acercó a la cama, señalando distintos dibujos en el libro y moviéndolo para llamar la atención de su autor.

-¡Estás loco!

-¿Ya elegiste alguno?

-¿V-vas a tatuarme? –El menor bajó el libro, mirándole con perplejidad.

-¿No viniste a eso?

-¡Ayer me echaste a empujones y … ¿de la nada te entraron las ganas o qué?

Arthur se sentó, acercando su cigarro hacia el cenicero para dejar caer los residuos.

-Cambié de idea. Sólo dime si te gusta alguno o si tienes algo en mente y lo haré.

-¿Ahora? –Alfred tragó saliva. No estaba preparado mentalmente para esto. ¡Llegó pensando en sólo molestar! -¿No tienes… otros clientes que atender primero?

-Creo que no lo sabías, pero el domingo está abierto hasta las tres.

El americano miró la hora en su celular, notando que ya eran cerca de las cuatro.

-Entonces debería volver mañana, ¿no? Es tu día libre. –Alfred se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose avergonzado. –Lo siento, por cierto. No tenía idea.

Arthur aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero lleno de colillas y asintió luego de unos segundos.

-Puedes hacer eso también, pero creí que era un asunto urgente por lo de tus amigotes.

-Oh, eso. -El menor gruñó y negó con la cabeza. –Los convenceré de que me den tiempo, de todos modos saben que siempre cumplo mi palabra.

-Ya veo. Entonces ándate.

Arthur señaló la salida y volvió a echarse en su cama.

Alfred murmuró un par de improperios y le miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañado con sus cambios de actitud, sin embargo, decidió no seguir molestando al hombre y se marchó, prometiéndole volver al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Minie-kyu** : No me comas, tengo mucho colesterol por comer tanto en el Mcdonald's y te hará mal. Y a mí me agrada que sigan leyéndome :'D

 **Ginney** : Tengo más ukus en mi perfil :$ Por si no los has leído. Igual ya soy vieja en este lugar kjsdhfkas

 **Gigisu** : Que bueno que te haya gustado :v Respondiendo a la pregunta… Estoy esperando que la inspiración y las ideas vuelvan, porque no quiero decepcionarlas ;w;

Gracias por dejar review y por leer.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**K-ink** –Uhuru-Chan

Oli-shao

Capitulo 3

-¿Me das tu número?

Arthur casi escupe su té ante la repentina pregunta. Volteó a ver a Alfred, quien en ese momento se encontraba echado en su cama, mirando televisión con su camiseta roja levantada. Tenía un gran moretón en el costado sobre las costillas, debido a un golpe recibido en uno de sus partidos, y se lo sobaba por inercia de vez en cuando. Arthur miraba sus músculos moverse junto a su dueño.

-¿Para qué qui-

-¿Qué tal si vengo un día y no estás?

El inglés frunció el ceño y miró su té. Ya estaba tibio.

-Ya dije que te voy a tatuar, no necesitas acosarme.

-Pensé que podríamos ser amigos, o sea –Alfred se enderezó, quedando sentado sobre la almohada doblada. Miró a Arthur y abrió los brazos, señalizando que mirara a su alrededor. –míranos.

Arthur bufó y dejó su té a un lado para continuar dibujando el boceto del tatuaje del americano. Alfred intentó llamar su atención nuevamente, pero el mayor no volteó a verlo. Habían decidido que sería el busto de un águila calva en el bíceps izquierdo de Alfred. El muchacho estaba emocionado y había insistido en quedarse hasta ver cómo sería el diseño final. Arthur le había prometido que sería rápido y que lo podrían tatuar esa misma tarde, a lo que el americano respondió con fingida emoción, porque la verdad era que aún estaba nervioso con la idea de una aguja enterrándose repetidas veces en su piel por cerca de una hora o más.

-Art, ¿a qué hora piensas mover el trasero?

Gilbert entró en la habitación y miró a ambos hombres con reproche. Arthur sólo frunció el ceño y continuó con su trabajo, mientras que Alfred chasqueó la lengua y cambió la televisión.

-Sabes que soy tu amigo y todo, pero espero mi cheque a fin de mes, Art, y si no abrimos la ti-

-Ya entendí Gil, sólo quince minutos más, ¿sí?

El extravagante hombre se acercó a su amigo, intentando mirar el diseño en el que estaba trabajando y soplando una risa al ver el animal.

-¿Es en serio, Art? –Gilbert señaló a Alfred y luego al dibujo. -¿Un águila?

-¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea, rata? –Espetó Alfred a la defensiva, mirándole con molestia.

-¡No me llames rata, maldito estúpido!

-¡Te llamo como se me dé la maldita gana!

-Basta. –Murmuró Arthur, tensándose cada vez más.

Alfred se puso de pie y Gilbert se le acercó hasta que ambos quedaron casi con las frentes tocándose. El americano le agarró de la camiseta y Gilbert levantó el puño.

-¿Crees que eres muy importante, rubiecito? –preguntó el alemán, mirándole directo a los ojos. –Agradece que Arthur quiere cogerte, o si no desde la primera vez que te apareciste hubiese molido tu fea cara de m-

-¡Gilbert! -Arthur se acercó y los separó, mirando a ambos con reproche. Alfred jadeó, abriendo sus ojos de sobremanera y negando con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿No es así, Arthur?

-Pff. Claro, señor heterosexual.

-¡¿Qué insinúas, imbécil?! –gritó el menor, dándole un empujón.

-Alfred. -Arthur le sobó los hombros, haciendo que retrocediera. El americano suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento, Arthur. –Susurró, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Afuera, Gilbert.

-¿Eh?

Arthur le miró una vez y salió hacia la parte delantera de la casa, dándole a entender que debía seguirlo. El alemán emitió un gruñido y le levantó el dedo medio a Alfred antes de salir de la habitación.

El americano podía escuchar levemente una discusión, pero no podía descifrar lo que estaban diciéndose. Tampoco le interesaba, no era su culpa que Gilbert estuviese celoso o algo, él sólo había llegado buscando tatuarse, Arthur era el que se estaba tardando.

Y por supuesto que Arthur no lo miraba con esos ojos, ¿no? Tenía la muralla llena de posters de chicas en poses sugestivas, no de hombres… bueno, si había posters de hombres, pero con ropa, se veían como músicos, no como modelos.

¿No es así?

Además, ¿qué de maravilloso tenía el estar con un hombre? No debía ser algo maravilloso. Más con alguien como Arthur; seguro era peludo, brusco e intentaría dominar o algo por el estilo.

Alfred apretó sus puños. Tampoco quería imaginárselo.

-Continuaré en un rato. -Arthur entró nuevamente y tomó su diseño y lápices.

-Uh, bien. –susurró Alfred, aún pensando.

El inglés terminó de ordenar y se quedó mirando a Alfred, esperando que se pusiera de pie. El americano estaba mirando el piso y la pared insistentemente, inseguro con la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió el mayor, cruzándose de brazos y dando un suspiro.

-Tú… ¿eres gay? -Alfred estaba mirándose las manos y tenía una expresión avergonzada. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Arthur a la cara mientras preguntaba algo tan personal.

-No.

-¿No?

El americano le dirigió la mirada, luciendo súbitamente aliviado. Arthur frunció los labios, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados.

-También me gustan las mujeres.-Aclaró, mirándole fijamente. El menor volvió a tensarse. –No tienes que preocuparte, Alfred, no eres mi tipo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó el menor, luciendo ofendido.

-Eres inmaduro y… muy estereotipo.

Alfred se puso de pie, mirándolo con pánico. ¡Que no era su tipo! ¡Nunca nadie había rechazado antes a Alfred F. Jones!

Arthur levantó una ceja.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No soy igual a mis compañeros! ¡Ni si-

-¿Te importa?

Alfred se detuvo, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Se sonrojó y negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Arthur frunció el ceño y sonrió, luciendo divertido.

-Debo trabajar ahora, -el inglés se le acercó con lentitud y sobó suavemente su pectoral derecho, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Alfred sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su barriga y sus mejillas ardiendo. –pero puedes venir cuando termine el turno.

-A… ¿a cenar? –Balbuceó Alfred, respirando pesadamente, sentía sus manos sudando. Arthur le sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. El americano se inclinó hacia él lánguidamente, como en trance.

-A tatuarte, Alfred. –Aclaró el inglés, dándole un par de palmadas amistosas en la mejilla y volteándose para ir hacia la puerta.

-A-ah, ¡sí, claro! –Asintió el menor, tragando saliva y siguiendo a Arthur hacia la salida. –V-volveré… más rato.

Alfred rió nerviosamente y se despidió con un gesto de su mano antes de salir corriendo del local, ignorando incluso el comentario pesado de Gilbert.

Arthur fue hacia su sala para tatuar y dejó su cuaderno y lápices a un lado, alistándose para trabajar. Gilbert entró tras él, mirándole con diversión.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada.

-Lo hiciste salir corriendo, cejas.

El inglés volteó y le mostró el dedo medio. - Jodete.

-¡Tienes que contarme! Necesito reírme en su cara cuando vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

-Deja al pobre, Gilbert. Es… sólo un niño.

El albino le miró con incredulidad y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su puesto de trabajo, yendo hacia la puerta de entrada para voltear el símbolo de "cerrado" a "abierto".

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Recuerden que pueden ir a mi tumblr a pedirme que escriba, me aburro mucho, matenme. xD

Besos, bye!


End file.
